A server virtualization technology is a current hotspot, and a virtual machine “live migration” technology is a hotspot in a virtualization technology. The virtual machine live migration technology is mainly applied in scenarios such as maintenance of server load balancing or virtual machine disaster recovery and backup.
The virtual machine live migration technology refers to that an operating status of an entire virtual machine is completely saved, and at the same time, the virtual machine can be quickly resumed on another physical server. In an ideal situation, after being resumed, the virtual machine still operates smoothly, and a user does not perceive any difference.
In the prior art, multiple application solutions to virtual machine live migration exist according to system differences. However, during a virtual machine live migration process, a received data packet and/or a sent data packet is frequently lost, which cannot ensure continuity of network communication.